Errores y Omisiones Forastera
Recopilación de los errores y omisiones más relevantes que se han identificado en el libro Forastera. * Erratas - son aquellos errores que han sido identificados oficialmente por la autora y que se incluyen en las erratas oficiales que ha publicado.Gabaldon, Diana (2015). The Outlandish Companion Volume 1 Revised and Updated, Delacorte Press, New York Aquí solo se incluirán aquellas erratas que afecten a la traducción en español y/o que afecten a la trama de la historia. * Errores - son los errores que no se han corregido oficialmente por la autora y aquellos errores que son el producto de la traducción del libro al español. * Omisiones - son detalles que se han perdido tras la traducción del libro al español. Erratas *'Forastera comienza en 1946 - Capítulo 1' ::En su versión original publicada en Estados Unidos en 1991, Forastera se inicia en el año 1945, pues Diana Gabaldon quiso que comenzara al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un año más tarde, cuando se fue a publicar el libro en el Reino Unido, un historiador escocés le recomendó a Gabaldon que la historia debía comenzar en 1946, pues en 1945 todavía se vivían las crudas secuelas de la guerra y no eran tiempos para que la gente se fuera de segunda luna de miel. Ya era tarde para cambiar la fecha de inicio en los libros publicados en Estados Unidos, pero la fecha se corrigió en aquellos publicados en el Reino Unido bajo el título de Cross Stitch. *'Jonathan Randall es el seis veces bisabuelo de Frank RandallMiembros de la familia Randall - Capítulo 1' :: En una primera ocasión, Claire dice que Jonathan Randall es el tataratatarabuelo de Frank, sin embargo, en realidad es el seis veces bisabuelo; como se deja claro en muchas ocasiones en el resto del libro. *'¿De dónde saca Claire que el apellido de Jamie es MacTavish? - Capítulo 6' ::Como los acompañantes de Jamie no tenían claro quién era Claire y sospechaban que podía ser una espía, decidieron ocultar su verdadero apellido para que ella no pudiera delatarlo con Jonathan Randall. La escena donde le presentaban a Claire al joven Jamie MacTavish fue eliminada durante la edición final. La misma Diana Gabaldon acepta que ni ella ni los editores se percataron del error hasta después de la publicación del libro. *'El padre de Jamie es el medio hermano mayor del Joven Zorro, Simon FraserMiembros de la familia Fraser de Lovat - Capítulo 15' :: En un momento, Jamie le dice a Claire que su padre era "medio hermano menor" del actual Señor de Lovat. Pero en realidad era el medio hermano mayor, pues Brian Fraser nació mucho antes que su medio hermano, el Joven Zorro Simon Fraser. Tanta era la diferencia de edad entre ellos que Jamie era casi de la misma edad que su tío, el Joven Zorro, como nos es revelado en Atrapada en el tiempo. *'“''Mo nighean donn” en vez de “''Mo duinne''” - Capítulo 16''' ::Durante los primeros dos libros Diana Gabaldon escribió ella misma las frases en gaélico que usaba con la ayuda de un diccionario. Para traducir "Mi morena" usó la frase “Mo duinne”, ''con la que Jamie le expresa a Claire lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello color marrón. Luego de leer sus primeros dos libros, un experto en gaélico se ofreció para ayudarle con la corrección de los textos en este idioma. Así fue cómo esta frase se corrigió en los libros posteriores y su versión correcta es ''“Mo nighean donn”, ''que significa "mi chica de cabello marrón". *'"Supuse eran los Grant. O los Chisholm." - Capítulo 18''' ::'Cuando los Grant atacan a los MacKenzie durante el viaje para la recaudación de rentas, Claire piensa que los highlanders que los están atacando pueden ser los Grant o los Campbell. En las erratas que publicó, Diana Gabaldon aclara que lo correcto es que pensara que fueran los Grant o los Chisholm dada la cercanía de los territorios de estos dos clanes y las rivalidades de estos dos respecto a los MacKenzie. *'Fergus mac Leodhas - Capítulo 26' ::'Cuando Ian le cuenta a Claire cómo perdió su pierna, dice que le pasó cuando peleaba bajo las órdenes de Fergus nic Leodhas. Luego de las correcciones del experto en gaélico, Diana Gabaldon aclara que en realidad debería decir "Fergus mac Leodhas", dado que "nic" significa "hija de", mientras que "mac" significa "hijo de". *'Geillis Duncan cruzó por las piedras en 1968 - Capítulo 34' ::De la misma manera en que se retrasa un año la fecha de comienzo de la historia en el presente, Diana Gabaldon retrasa un año la fecha en la que Geillis cruzó por las piedras, cambiándolo de 1967 a 1968. *'La fecha de la muerte de Jonathan Randall - Capítulo 40' ::Cuando Claire recuerda la fecha de muerte que le había revelado a Jonathan Randall, piensa en el 16 de abril de 1745, pero Diana Gabaldon corrige esta fecha, la cual debía ser el 16 de abril de 1746, el día de la Batalla de Culloden. *'La fecha del matrimonio de Jonathan Randall - Capítulo 40' ::Claire continúa recordando el árbol genealógico de su marido Frank, que databa el matrimonio de Jonathan Randall en 1744 y el nacimiento de su hijo poco después. Diana Gabaldon aclara que esto es otro error y que el matrimonio se celebró en 1746 pocos meses antes de su muerte. Errores *'El apellido paterno de Letitia MacKenzieMiembros de la familia MacKenzie de Leoch - Capítulo 11' :: En el libro dice que Colum y Letitia se casaron como parte de una alianza entre los MacKenzie y los Cameron, no obstante, en la versión revisada del Outlandish Companion Volumen 1, Diana Gabaldon menciona que su nombre completo es Letitia Chisholm MacKenzie y que es hija de Andrew Chisholm de Erchless. Errores de traducción al español *'El broche en la falda del Fantasma que Frank ve - Capítulo 1' ::En el libro en español se dice que el fantasma llevaba un hermoso broche sujeto en la falda, pero en realidad en la versión original dice que lo llevaba en el plaid o manto, que es como se le conoce en inglés al trozo de tartán que se lleva sobre el hombro. Por lo tanto, el fantasma realmente llevaba el broche en el hombro. *'Los "''Highlanders" no son simples montañeses - Capítulo 8''' ::En muchas ocasiones en el libro se traduce el término "Highlander " como montañés y no es la mejor traducción que se pudiera hacer. Diana Gabaldon toma la precaución de siempre usar el término con letra inicial mayúscula indicando que su significado no es simplemente montañés, sino que se refiere a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas de Escocia.Definicion de Highlander Si la hubiera escrito con minúscula entonces se referiría a un habitante de las "highlands" o tierras altas en general, pero no a un montañés en específico. *'El juramento de sangre en la boda de Jamie y Claire - Capítulo 14' ::En la traducción en español del libro, el último verso del juramento de sangre que Claire y Jamie hacen durante la ceremonia de su boda es diferente al presentado en la versión original. En la traducción al español el último verso dice: "Te doy mi espíritu para que los dos seamos uno...", mientras que en la versión original dice: "I give you my Spirit, ´til our Life shall be done". Por lo tanto, realmente el último verso dice que le da su espíritu hasta que sus vidas hayan terminado, no para que ambos sean uno. De esta manera, el juramento de sangre queda de la siguiente manera: :: *'El Señor de Lovat es el Joven Zorro Simon Fraser - Capítulo 15' ::Muchos creen que es un error que Jamie le diga a Claire que su padre era medio hermano del actual Señor de Lovat, pues asumen que el título de Señor de Lovat corresponde a su abuelo, Simon Fraser, el Viejo Zorro. :: El abuelo paterno de Jamie siempre es nombrado como Lord Lovat, pues es el dueño de las tierras de Lovat, mientras que el título de Señor de Lovat solo es usado una vez en el libro Forastera y se usa para denominar al Joven Zorro. En el original en inglés el título Señor de Lovat corresponde a "Master of Lovat". En aquella época -y en específico en Escocia- era común llamarle "Master" al hijo mayor de un Lord. Por lo tanto, es correcto que usen "Master of Lovat" para referirse al tío de Jamie... pues, según Forastera, este era el mayor de los hijos legítimos del Lord Lovat. :: La confusión de muchos lectores viene de la traducción al español, puesto que tanto el título de "Laird" como el de "Master" se han traducido como Señor, dando lugar a que este Señor de Lovat sea equiparado al nivel del Señor del castillo Leoch y, por ende, asociado al Viejo Zorro y no a su hijo. *'Claire nunca le quitó la camisa a Jamie durante la noche de bodas - Capítulo 15' ::Durante la noche de bodas y luego de que Jamie le ayuda a quitarse el vestido, Claire dice que es su turno de ayudarle a desvestirse y en la traducción al español dice que lo primero que hace es quitarle la camisa. En ese instante en la versión original se usa el término "unfastened", por lo que en realidad solo le desabotonó la camisa. Inmediatamente después se besan y poco después en español dice que "le levanta la camisa" lo que es correcto porque en la acción anterior realmente no se la había quitado. Aunque en realidad este "le levanta la camisa" corresponde en inglés a un "pulled his shirt loose at the waist", es decir, que realmente le quitó el cinturón o le sacó la camisa de debajo de la kilt. :: Por lo tanto, Claire realmente nunca le quita la camisa durante la noche de bodas. Jamie consuma su matrimonio con la camisa puesta, por eso él la tiene puesta cuando baja a buscar comida y sus compañeros le hacen bromas. Y por eso también, un poco más tarde, Claire le pide que se quite la camisa para admirar su cuerpo. *'El nombre de la hermana de Jamie - Capítulo 16' ::Cuando Jamie le está contando a Claire que su hermana tiene el cabello un poco rizado y de color negro, en la versión en español dice que Claire intenta imaginarse a la misteriosa "Jennifer". Pero sabemos que el nombre de la hermana de Jamie es Janet. En la versión original en inglés dice Jenny, que corresponde a su apodo. *'Las licencias para pedir limosnas de Hugh Munro - Capítulo 17' ::Cuando Claire pregunta qué son los trozos de plomo que adornaban la correa de Hugh Munro, Jamie le contesta que son alimosnas, es decir, licencias para mendigar dentro de un distrito. En inglés, Jamie usa el término "gaberlunzie", palabra del escocés medieval con la que se denominaban estas licencias y a los mendigos que las poseían.Gaberlunzie En la traducción al español se utiliza el término alimosnas, del cual solo hemos encontrado una referencia en la cual indican que era sinónimo de limosnas. *'El niño que viene de nalgas - Capítulo 32' :: Cuando Jenny está de parto, Claire le pregunta a la partera: "¿Podría ser que el niño hubiera retrocedido?". En la versión en inglés se usa el termino "backward". La traducción "hubiera retrocedido" es errónea, pues el término "backward" se refiere a que el niño viene al revés. Por lo que Claire estaba preguntando si el niño venía al revés o de nalgas. *'Elridge en vez de Eldridge - Capítulo 36' ::Eldridge es el nombre del bosque donde Claire tiene su encuentro con los lobos luego de salir de la prisión de Wentworth, tras ser dejada en libertad por Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall y de la casa de Sir Marcus MacRannoch. En la traducción al español le llaman Elridge en todas las ocasiones que se menciona. *'Error en la fecha de inicio de la historia en el pasado - Contraportada' ::En la contraportada del libro se publicó erróneamente la fecha en la cual Claire llega tras su viaje por las piedras, se lee 1734 cuando en realidad debería ser 1743. Omisiones en la traducción al español *'El broche del Fantasma que Frank ve - Capítulo 1' :: En la versión original del libro se describe el hermoso broche que Frank dice llevaba el fantasma que vio, pero esta descripción se omitió durante la traducción al español. El hermoso broche que tanto impresionó a Frank mostraba un ciervo corriendo. La descripción de este broche es importante para luego relacionar el mismo con el broche que Jenny le regala a Jamie en Atrapada en el tiempo. link=http://www.theauthorsattic.com Recreación del broche que llevaba el Fantasma que Frank ve. *'El malentendido entre enfermera y nodriza - Capítulo 3' :: En la versión original, cuando Claire termina de colocar el brazo de Jamie y empieza a dar recomendaciones de los cuidados que debe tener, ella afirma que es una enfermera, "nurse" en inglés. Dougal y Rupert miran rápidamente al pecho de Claire, pero en la traducción en español no se explica el por qué hacen esto. :: ''''Originalmente, Dougal y Rupert automáticamente piensan que Claire era una nodriza, "''wetnurse" en inglés, y por eso miran sus pechos. En la traducción esta confusión entre enfermera y nodriza no tiene mucho sentido y suponemos se omitió por este motivo. *'Apoya la cabeza, mi pequeño - Capítulo 32, 36 y 39 ' :: En el capitulo 36, cuando Claire está cuidando de Jamie en casa de Sir Marcus MacRannoch, Jamie le pide a Clarie que le ayude a apoyar su cabeza en su falda. Al hacerlo, ella le dice una frase que Jenny le había dicho al pequeño Jamie: "Apoya la cabeza, pequeño mío" y él le confiesa que era una frase que le decía su madre. :: Más adelante en el capitulo 39, cuando Claire está rescatando el alma de Jamie, en medio de todo lo que ocurre ella vuelve a repetir esta frase cuando Jamie cree estar con su madre. :: En la traducción al español omitieron unas líneas del capítulo 32, donde Claire presencia cuando Jenny le dice esta frase al pequeño Jamie, evitando que el lector sepa cómo es que Claire sabía de la existencia de esa frase de la madre de Jamie. Luego de nacer la pequeña Maggie, el pequeño Jamie se acurruca con su madre y ella le dice: :: Referencias Categoría:Errores y Omisiones Categoría:Forastera